


Unexpected but not unwanted

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Rape Recovery, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the SMP finally finally calming down through the imprisonment of dream and what was thought to be the final battle new all  obstacles occur with the rising in power of the egg and a blooming relationship between a certain Ender hybrid and blonde hero
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	1. Resounding silence

The fresh morning breeze brushed against the blonde hair. Allowing for the sunlight to beautifully bounce off and reflect the already beautiful flame if not enhance it. The object of interest sat there on top of a colossal hill or really normal hill that stood a top of a once great nation now decimated into a gaping hole. A hole that has not been filled into the heart of the ones that once fought for the nation.

I stand to the side in the shadows of the dancing flame my eyes shining through the darkness.A glimmer catches the eye of the flame it looks towards me with its sky blue eyes. A face that once held a boy with a beautiful smile with and a burning passion now holds a dull flame caused by a formidable foe. A foe of acid green and uncomfortable feelings of careless words and thoughts actions. One that tried to hold the wild flame and form it into its own.

It no they no no he approaches me. Words mumble through chapped lips, my head spin as I’m encased by a comfortable warmth. And as I look towards the flame directly it even though it blinds me I see a lost boy who was rejected by family by best friends by adults that failed to protect him. By then I vowed that I would be the protector of the flame.No of tommyinnit


	2. Resounding silence

Plush pillows and velvet blankets around surround a blonde headed soldier.They contort as the vetran shift and turns in a restless sleep.A sleep that shows subject to forest green and subtle touches.Claming words but pricing screams.Dream always haughts his sleep, even after the concurring events that monterous green nightmare still controls him.  
  
"Tommy" it whispers as if he was trying to hide the intention behind that one simple word.And even though I despise those acid green eyes I can't help but stare into them, as they pull me into a familiar trance he approaches me.His steps make no sound,he had no real presence, and maybe if I close my eyes tight enough he'll disappear.Become anthor fever dream lost to my imagination.  
  
I jolt when I feel a wondering hand rubbing over my collar bone.A not in un-familiar feeling to me now, as I've become acquainted with calloused fingers and cold hands. Feather light touches run up and down my neck as I let go of a breath that I unconsciously held this entire time. Those same hands firmly pull my chin up forcing me to stare directly into bubbling volts putrid acid.

"Tommy you know I love you, I'm the only one that loves you,cares for you.Im the only one that would go to the ends of the Earth and back for you right."And I know,I know it's not true.But I hang onto that maliciously crafted lie.Using it as a life line to keep me afloat a top of a endless see of missery.  
Chilling finger tips travel to my lips as a gental thumb pushes the chapped lips apart.And as I see green emeralds start to incase my vision I lean into the now comfortable cold that is him.I start to feel moistened lips fasten to mine and I....

"AGH HOLY SHIT"a pained scream rips through my throat as a short,blue claded, piece of shit falls through my roof and on top of me."KARL MEDAY MEDAY, CODE RED, GET ME OUT OF HERE"Quackity all but wails.His screams leave an a loud ringing in my ears as I push the surprisingly heavy fuck onto the floor.I stare up into my cieling and watch a snikering Karl hold to what I assume is a cold bucket of milk from the cow farm.

"What in the loving fuck possed you 2 to try and pull such a lame prank on me on the horrid morning". They both glance at each other with nervous stares, hopping the other would take the blame.Sick of the apprehension from both of them I get up and walk out of my humble abode. Having slept in the clothes from the day prior I decided to stop by Philza old Lambgerian house to grab an extra set of clothes.

A pained breath leaves my lungs when the thought of Philza enters my mind.I shake off the demeaning thoughts as I walk to the crater that is Lambger. My footsteps hold anxious tempo as I rush to his old house at a rushed pace.I pass by Sam nook and he chrips at me causing me to smile back at the warming adult figure.

As I approach the abandon structure I see evidence of movement right next to the desired destination. At first alarmed I quietly sneak closer to investigate. Finally I tall black and white figure come out and I instantly recognize who it is letting go of my previous anxieties. Green and red eyes catch my figure and the person of interest waves to me.

"Hi Tommy, what are you doing all the way out here" the normally timid hybrid states."I should be the one asking that question big man."I respond."Im just checking in on my pests.Just got a new one, her name is ender chest."he replies.The name of the cat takes me a back as I start giggling at the ridiculous name.A wide smile spreads across the hybrids unseen by the laughing blonde.

"Ender chest, I wonder where you came up with that one big man"I state as I run into Philzas house and climb up ladder.As I change into a new set of clothes I hear the door being open and shuffling from down stairs.While I'm unbuckling my belt the shift and creaking of a ladder rings into my ears.

"Wait Shit Ranboo Stop!"I exclaim as my pants fall down off my waist. The screeching of a very embarrassed Enderman hybrid reaches my ears causeing me to turn around to a hilarious sight. A tall lengthy teen blushing beyond anything to compare while they lay on the floor covering his eyes with both hands. I can’t help but laugh at the hilarious sight.

Through my laughter I catch a glance of a green eye staring up at me with a perplexeuated look."Ranboo you can look at me, it's not like we're little kids" I state as I try to stiffle my giggles."Yeah Yeah I-I-I knew that" a startled Ranboo states. Finishing changing I walk past the embarrassed hybrid and towards the Inithotel.As the sun it’s warming my skin and it radiates off me I think to myself maybe it isn’t so bad. >


	3. Un-foreseen events

Scratch that previous statement and pore Holy fucking oil on it and watch it burn.It has been such a shity shity day.Thoughts correlate in my head as I begrudgingly stamper back to unholy build site.As I come to a silent halt, Sam Nook, aka bastard in a animal crossing clothing, chirps at me in question of the completed task.

“Yes Sam I have the your hearts of the sea right here” I state.I watch as the excitable npc grabbed at the precious and unforeseen rare item as exhausted steps are heard behind me.I glance over my shoulder and I’m graced with the image of a singed,fatigued hybrid.And even though the npc seemed previously enraptured by atypical item, it took a protective stance in front of me as hybrid approached.

“You are unauthorized to be on the build site,please leave or be prepared to be removed by violent means” the npc surprisingly says with malicious vigor.”Hey clam down Sammy! He’s with me. Hell he’s the one who help me get most of the Hearts of the sea!”I exclaim as I try to prevent the perceived altercation.

The subject of the discussion nervously looks between me and Sam debating whether it is safe to proceed onto the build sight.Sweat glistened his forehead as the slight shaking in his hands with the anxious swish of his tail show the impact of the situation on him. Concerned heterochromatic eyes glanced back-and-forth between me and Sam as he waited for for a affirmative response.Only after getting that response did he step into the site.

“ Geeze, I didn’t know this would be the thanks I would get after all that hard work” Ranboo states as he scratches the back of his head in relief. The formally aggressive MPC turns to me and assesses me top to bottom concerned gaze. Taking in the damage done, to the soot that clung to my blonde locks or the scratches that grazed my arms.

“Thank you Tommyinnit for completing the task, but it seems you have taken unfortunate damage. Would you like to proceed with medical attention .”Sam ask.”Nah I’m good Big S, I’ve been through way worse!”Sam seems to want to rebuttal but decides to go against it.”Well thank you Tommyinnit, that is it for today’s task.”

A large is heard behind me, as I smile back at the fellow lanky teen.My eyes meet the red and green irises as they stare at me with an almost affectionate gaze.Heat rushes to my cheeks as I totally don’t rush pass a perplexed hybrid and yell thanks back to Sam.

And damn, if I don’t for once actually hate the advantage that tall people have over others, as Ranboo easily catches up to me with little effort .He looks at me hesitant gaze while increase pace towards my house.As I come to a sudden pause In front of the dirt shack I look up towards Ranboo’s glowing eyes. I can already feel heat rushing to my neck and ears as I quickly give Ranboo a hug and thank him for the help.

As I go to pull away I’m held in place as Ranboo returns the hug back while his hands circle around my waist.”Thanks Tommy, even though we got blown up my Karl and Quackity, almost got caught stealing from Techno, and we’re chased by an angry Ponk I still had a lot of fun.” Ranboo whispers to me in a content tone.

I’m caught between the heated gaze as I stare into enrapturing eyes. A pleasant warmth fills me,something I haven’t felt in such a long time that I forgot what it was. What it was I don’t know, but I can only compare it to days spent with me and Tubbo out in field of flowers. No wars no trauma no nothing just day is filled with watching clouds and nuzzling bees. As my friends joyful laughter filled my ears and the fresh breeze of spring filled the air.

The gaze takes me back to when I meant Ran for the first time. How the hybrid looked at me with a graze that they didn’t judge and still hasn’t changed. That always treated me with kindness and respect, even when my best friend didn’t. The the the only one to even try to contact me when I was in the darkest moments of my life. one that put up with my bullshit even when I knew I was being insufferable.

As he lets me go a stare back at his figure, one that just envelop me and warmth. Unspoken words lay on a pilant tongue as he starts his track back to the artic tundra. I stumble back into my abode, un-shed tears reaching my eyes. And those tears finally falling down heated cheeks as I climb into my velvet sheets and try to replicate the warmth I lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I don't like the way I've written this and have decided to re write it into maybe a better way sorry


End file.
